Up to You
by the pick-it fence
Summary: 100 one-shots! It can go from something dramatic and romantic to something random and out of the blue! Why? Because it's all up to you! (May contain mild language or themes) This is just for funzies, nothing too serious. Chap 5: WARNING: CRACK-FIC AHEAD
1. Chapter 1

**Has anyone wondered what it would be like to have a bunch of one-shot Mario fan fictions that reviewers came up with?**

**Yes? **

**Okay…BUT I'M-A DOING IT ANYWAY! BOOM! I'm pretty sure that a lot of people have already done this before, but I'm doing it this time. And this time, YOU choose what I write! THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S ALL ABOUT… (Points at you) YYYOOOOOUUUU! Prepare yourself to laugh like a retarded hyena and get your typing fingers ready because I want every reader to write something! Even if you're not a person with an account, or if you're too lazy to log in, just give me a quick little suggestion and I WILL post it.**

** Enjoy the first chapter that consists of Daisy's Diary if she were in the real world!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I hate that intro. Let me try again.

Dear Journal-of-awesomeness,

Much better. Anyway, I'm writing in this thing because Peach says it's the best way to remember things and keep a record of past events that have left damaging mental images on my innocent mind. I'm not too innocent though, I'm like a tiger.

I pounce on those who least expect me.

I hide in the shadows and then…

GO FOR THE KILL!

_Rraow. _

Okay, I know I suck at that. I'll just say what happened today.

First, I saw a bunch of people do the Gangnam Style (whatever the hell that is) and they started singing "EEEEHHHH SEXY LADY!"

I seriously don't get half the shit people do.

Then, I was relaxing and sort of eating some chocolate. I know, I'm on a diet and all that princess stuff, but…Oh, sweet Nutella. I wish I found you sooner. _Mwah._

And then, I found this book. It was called _50 Shades of Grey_. I think I'll save some pages to read to Luigi before he goes to sleep.

That reminds me, I have to go shopping for some food. I'll put the list in here so I don't forget it tomorrow.

_1: Milk and eggs and butter and bread and fruit and all the normal stuff you get at the market. (This is so you can live.)_

_2: Shoes! Lots and lots of shoes! (This is so you can walk through the streets in style)_

_3: More paper (This is for more lists)_

_4: More books (This is for payback)_

_5: A hammer (Do I even need to go there?)_

Wondering about number 5? It's for the walls and everything. The nails always fall out

That, and the fact that Mario wants to bash stuff with a hammer. It must be some kind of guy thing. I don't know.

Well, I'm off to play an internet flash game called "Slender". I heard that it's really good and well-made, so, might as well.

* * *

**And that was…Wait, I have more files coming in…**

* * *

That Slender game I played…Oh my gods. I'll have to save that for Luigi.

- Daisy

* * *

**That was the first one-shot humor parody that I made on here! The rest is up to you guys, so please, leave as many suggestions as you can and I'll go up to about…100 one-shots. The plot could be anything, but nothing that's sexual or something because I want to keep it T. It can be anything and I promise it will get posted! Thanks for the past reviews and support! **


	2. Chapter 2- To: Alpha Darkness

**(Takes computer out of microwave) Oh! Well hello poor Tobuscus parody! I didn't see you there. **

**Enough with that. So, I finally have an idea for one the one shots! FEAR ME! MWAHAHAHAHA. These are going to be really random, so be careful. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**An average day for The Kooplings**

"Bowser's been obsessing over Mario-proofing the whole castle." Wendy finished her final coat of pink nail polish on her claw. "It's getting annoying."

Lemmy nudged her. "Don't you mean SUPER MARIO annoying? HAHAHAHAHA! PLAY ME OUT, LUDWING!"

Ludwing sighed and twiddled his fingers in the air. "Bad dum dum crash."

Wendy raised a fist. "I will hurt you."

Roy pushed them apart. "It's all good, guys. Just chill."

"Get your pink face out of my designer nails!" Wendy slapped Roy making him fall to the ground.

Morton crashed through the wall next to the door, holding a crushed piece of paper. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Iggy pointed to the door. "Morton, you do realize there's a door right…there?"

Morton shook his head and continued to shout. "NO TIME FOR DOORS!"

"But there's appearently time for shouting." Larry commented, rolling his eyes.

"OKAY, SO I HAVE THIS MEGA AWESOME IDEA THAT WILL CRUSH EVERYTHING IN OUR PATH!" He slammed the paper on the weak table making it break in half and fall.

"Zat vill have to ve fixed." Ludwing said, pointing meekly at the table.

"But Ludwing," Larry started, "THERE'S NO TIME FOR FIXING THINGS OR OPENING DOORS!"

Morton growled and punched Larry in the face which sent him colliding into the wall. The other Kooplings stepped back. "This family is messed up." Lenny whispered to Wendy. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him as if to say _It took you THIS long to figure that out?_

"Morton, you have plans like this every day. What makes this one _so important_?" Iggy asked, referring to the plans that Morton comes up with every few days.

"I know, man, but this one…" He held the paper up like a sword. "This one is different."

"How?" Roy rubbed his head after his vision adjusted.

Morton put the plan on the floor as the rest of the Kooplings sat cross-legged around it. "Take a look." He gestured to the blue prints and sat proudly, as if he won an award.

"Those are the formulas for my _Cherlie Le Claire _perfume." Wendy looked up at her brother.

Morton took the plan quickly and slightly blushed. "Wow…How did those get in there?"

He reached into his shell and grabbed another paper. He laid it out in the center of his siblings. "THESE are the real plans." The blue prints showed a 3-D rectangle and some side notes that pointed to the edges of the rectangle.

The Kooplings leaned in, staring at the plans, and "oo"ed over it. Morton continued to look proud and gloat in his mind. "So," Iggy leaned out, "How are we going to make that? It has missile launchers, remote control heat waves, and a spinning platform."

"WE GOTTA START BUILDING!" Morton slammed his fist on the ground. "LET'S GET TO WORK, LADIES!"

The rest of the Kooplings stood up, sighed, and followed Morton over to the warehouse where all the weapons and supplies were located. Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lenny, and Ludwing all knew that Morton thought he was a genius. He would spend two minutes trying to come up with a plan to prove he was a genius and then, he would try to shove it down his sibling's throats; literally and figuratively. Since Morton was so excited over this particular plan, the Kooplings decided to humor him.

**4 Hours of Work Later**

"IT'S DONE!" Morton laughed manically.

Iggy, Lenny, Wendy, Roy, and Ludwing stood back, speechless by the sight.

"Morton," Iggy said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes?" Morton turned around dramatically.

"VAT VIS JUST A HUGE MICROWAVE!" Ludwing stomped on ground.

"I WASTED 4 HOURS AND CHIPPED A NAIL FOR A MICROWAVE?!" Wendy shrieked.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not just ANY microwave. Not every microwave cooks tacos with missiles, you know. This is pure genius!"

"This is a waste of good brain cells!" Iggy threw his goggles on the hard floor.

"You guys need to chill." Roy walked over to the missile microwave. "Bigger is better, am I right?"

"OH YEAH!" Morton and Roy high fived while Wendy, Lenny, Iggy, and Ludwing walked out of the room.

* * *

Wendy fanned herself with some old envolpes. "It's so hot."

Lenny raised his head in response, but shook the thought away at the sight of his sister's glare. "Uhh…no comment."

Morton smashed through the wall next to the door, holding a piece of paper in his clenched fist. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

The rest of the Kooplings slammed their palms on their faces and sighed loudly.

* * *

**That was an average day for the Kooplings: Trying and failing, like always. I hope you liked this one and I have more things to say.**

**ONE: I need more reviews! I need more people writing ideas! It could be anything and I'll post it up. Without more reviews, I can't do this so please, read and write!**

**TWO: This story is dedicated to Alpha Darkness, who came up with the original idea and I just filled in the gaps. **

**THREE: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it! **

**Leave comments or reviews for me cause I love 'em. Click my profile to check out another story I have written and as always, I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3- To: Sakura1221

**I still need more reviews for this, so after this chapter, it'll be put on hold until I get…let's go for 7 reviews total. I hope you enjoy this chapter, for it is dedicated to: Sakura1221.**

* * *

**The Man in the Mask**

"I just want you to know, that…that…that I l-l-love…your hair. DAMN IT!" Luigi kicked a tree. Then he hopped on one leg in pain. "Why can't I say it? Mario can say it to Peach and he's my brother! What is wrong with me?!"

"Oh I don't know…everything." A voice said suavely.

Luigi turned around and jumped back. "DAISY!"

She looked around. "So, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Y-yeah. I wanted t-to know if…"

"If…?"

"I-if y-you w-were d-d-doing anything tonight."

She pretended to ponder. "Hmmmm…Nope!" She put her hands behind her back and smiled.

"G-good. I mean, not like I k-knew that you were free tonight. That would make me sound really awkward and stalker-like and…"

Daisy put her finger up to his lips. "Luigi,"

"Yes?" He mumbled.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

* * *

The night was slowly approaching. Luigi rushed around the house trying to stay calm and look handsome. Every time he walked past the closet, a mask stared at him. Luigi tried his best to ignore it, but something in his mind told him to put it on.

_You know what girls like? A good mystery. _

Luigi rolled his eyes and put on another shirt.

_Do you think that Daisy likes a good mystery? I think she does. Let's give her a mystery that she'll never forget. _

Luigi sighed and put on his shoes.

_Come on, green guy. You know she likes you, but do you know if she WANTS you? No? That's what I thought. I'll be happy to find that out for you, but…I'm in need of a body here._

Luigi glared at the mask. He was supposed to be at the castle in half an hour.

_You got time. If you want, we can be "fashionably" late. Girls always find that hot._

"But I'm never late for anything, Daisy will suspect something." Luigi put the mask in his hands.

_So? We come, we hug, we kiss, and we leave. _

"You're crazy."

_HEY! I'm not the guy talking to a MASK, now am I? _

Luigi sighed and looked at the clock. He had twenty-five more minutes.

_You better hurry up, Romeo. Times-a ticking. Heh, heh, heh._

* * *

Daisy wore more casual clothing. She wasn't in a hurry at all and she naturally looked pretty. She looked out the balcony for a sign of Luigi. The sun was fully set and the sky turned purple. Daisy wondered what kind of clumsy antics would ensue tonight. Every time she went out on a date with Luigi, he would always mess up one way or another. He was an idiot, but at least he was Daisy's idiot.

After a few minutes, Daisy became impatient. She was ready to call the date off. As she turned around, she came face to face with a masked man and she jumped back.

"Hello." He greeted her.

"It's rude to sneak up on people, Luigi." She said, surprised that Luigi had the guts to come into her room and frighten her like that.

"I want you to tell me something." He walked closer to her.

"Sure."

He snapped his fingers and the door behind them automatically slammed shut. She looked over his shoulder. "What did you...?"

He grabbed Daisy by her shoulders and pinned her down on the bed. He smiled victoriously as he lay on top of her. "Do I really look like Luigi to you?"

"Well…" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, "You do look a lot like him." _Because you ARE him, you dunce. _

"Then answer this," He leaned in closer to her ear, "Do I taste like him?"

His lips were forcefully pressed against hers. As much as she hated it, she didn't fight it anymore. This was some complete stranger that was kissing her, and Daisy had the guts to actually say that she liked it.

As they moved away from the kiss, Daisy shook her head in response. He shook his head with her. "No…no I don't. Then why refer to me as Luigi?"

"Because I was supposed to see him tonight." Daisy said softly. "Who are you?"

He pulled her up from the bed. "Just call me L."

Footsteps neared the room as Peach's voice sounded. She called for Daisy and Daisy cringed. "Peach will go nuts if she finds you. We can't talk now."

Mr. L put his hands on her waist and held her close to him. "Then I will see you again."

"When?"_ The next time I see you, I'm brining Peach's frying pan. _

"I don't know. Tomorrow, maybe."

Peach stopped at Daisy's door and knocked.

"But I'm going to spend the day with Luigi."

Mr. L let go of her and jumped on the rim of the balcony. She walked over to him. He took her hand and kissed it. "Farewell, princess."

"Wait!" Before she could stop him, he jumped down from the balcony. She looked down, _almost _expecting to see him land perfectly on the grass below. Mr. L was nowhere in sight, so she looked up. To Daisy's surprise, Mr. L was above her, placing her crown on her head. He was kneeling from the palm of a giant robot that Daisy never even noticed.

"I think you should put that on. It adds to your beauty." He leaned back and the robot hovered away into the distance.

The door opened and Peach walked in. "Are you ready?"

Daisy turned around and gasped. "Gah, Peach, you scared me."

"It's impossible to scare you." Peach scoffed.

Daisy looked back out the balcony. "I…I guess I'm a little jumpy tonight."

"It's fine to be nervous on a date." Peach grabbed Daisy's arm and gently pulled her out of the room.

Daisy looked back and saw something caught in the balcony's rim. She told Peach to go on without her as she walked back in the room to investigate.

It was a piece of cloth snagged on the rim of the balcony. Daisy pulled it out, careful not to rip it anymore. The cloth was green and it was the same fabric that Luigi wore.

_That wasn't there yesterday, and Luigi wasn't in my room at all today…Unless…._

* * *

**_CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! AND NO ONE'S GONNA SAVE FROM THE BEAST ABOUT TO STRIKE! CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER!_**

**_(WHOO, WHO)_**

**Well, that wasn't one of my best works, but, I promised I would post something up, and this was the first thing that came to mind. Some of this was inspired by previous fan fictions that I read: Mr L within (which is probably in almost everyone's favorite list) and Mr. Brightside (which is an M rated fan fiction that I read one night) If you want to read those, I recommend it, because they are really good. (Mind you that Mr. Brightside is rated M, so if you hate sexual themes and such, I recommend you skip it.) And the robot part by the balcony was inspired by Aladdin (The Disney movie). **

**TO: Sakura1221-**

**I know you probably wanted nothing but Mr. L and Daisy, but I sort of put in Luigi and Daisy in it too. So it's more like Mr. L x Daisy x Luigi...BUT I hope I put in enough Mr. L and Daisy to fill your request. If not, just tell me and I'll try again. **

**TO: Readers that are still reading this far-**

**WOW, I didn't expect you to still be reading. Since you are, I want you to leave a review for more one-shots! In return, I will give you your very own chapter in this fan fiction! Yes, you will go down in pick-it fence history! Until I reach 7 reviews, then I will update this story again. Remember: The one-shot could be about anything you want, and you can give me more than one idea. **

**Click my profile for more stories that I've done. Leave a review, comment, favorite, follow, whatever, and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4- To: Alpha Darkness

**Okay...I think I had WAY too much fun with this. My friend came up with idea and I couldn't get it our of my head for days. I edited parts of it so that it could be more of my work, but it still shows some of my friend and you'll see how. This entire one-shot is written in a more or less script format. Like it or not, but this was my favorite one to write so far. **

**Songs used/parodied: Birthday Cake- Rihanna ft. Chris Brown**

**She's a maniac- Michael Sembello **

**Milkshake- Kelis (this was a joy to parody)**

**The things in italics, those are the words that the main host is saying. The things in bold, those are the questions and transactions that happen throughout the clip. **

**Warning: Contains some memes and pop culture references.**

* * *

**Until You Showed Up**

_Hello everyone! Welcome to today's newest installment of Behind the Fire where one of our top notch reporters goes to the home of a villain and asks them what it's like to get their butts kicked. Today, we have The Kooplings' interview! ROLL THE CLIP, STEVE!_

*****The camera rolls and focuses on The Kooplings together in a room*

**So, how is everyone?**

Roy- Chill.

Iggy- Fine.

Ludwing- Vit is vokay.

Morton- AWESOME!

Larry- Good.

Wendy-*singing* It's not even my birthday, but he wanna lick the icing off.

Lemmy- *in Marry Poppins voice* PERFECTLY PERFECT!

**What is it like to be the bad guys?**

Iggy- Tiresome.

Roy- Meh.

Larry- A failure.

Morton- IT SUCKS!

Ludwing- Horrible.

Wendy- *still singing* It's been a long time; I've been missing your body. Ahh.

Lemmy- *looks at Wendy like she's crazy*

**Is your dad still planning to kidnap the princess?**

Morton- YOU BET YOUR BUNS!

Ludwing- I'm surrounded by ze idiots.

Wendy- I want that…*inhales* CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE!

Lemmy- *mouths* what the…

**Alright, I'm going to interview each of you individually and ask you some questions.**

Iggy- Okay.

Roy- Cool.

Larry- Whatever.

Morton- YEAH!

Ludwing- Vokay.

Wendy- *STILL singing* Talk that talk, yeah I know I'm such a showoff.

Lemmy- *grabs Wendy's head phones and puts them on*

Wendy- *looks around* What? Where am I? What am I doing here?

Lemmy- *falls to the floor* AGHH! MY EARS! THEY BLEED! BLEED!

**JUMP CUT**

***with Morton***

**What was it like the first time you fought Mario?**

Morton-

Uh, well, it all started back that one time in World...whatever. I was guarding that castle like I normally do. I was having a great time. There was this little Bob-omb that came over to just say hi and we both had a cool chat about the grass. He said that it was easy to explode and blow up and everything and I was like "I agree. The dirt is easy to blow up."

Then, these two guys just came up to me and the green one asked if I know where the princess is. I said "Somewhere. What? Did you lose her like you lose your lunch?"

Then the red guy was all like "TELL ME WHERE THE DAMN PRINCESS IS! ROAR!"

**Did Mario seriously sound like that?**

Morton- Maybe he just sounded that way in my mind.

Anyway, he was all angry and he tried to kill me with fire, but I was too strong for that. I almost crushed him, but then he was all like "I'm over here! Nope, over here! Nope, over here! Wait, over here!"

I was getting ticked off. Then, he stomped me into my shell and since I have EXTREME muscles, it was hard to get out so I could him back. Everything was fine until he showed up.

**JUMP CUT**

***with Ludwing***

**What is your job around the castle?**

Ludwing- I just make ze music to ze battles vand I vork on my English. Actually, I vas vorking on my English ven Martin or Mario or vatever was asking for ze princess. I said vat I didn't know where she vas. I seriously didn't know where she vas. I swear! He didn't believe me vand slammed me into ze ground! Jerk.

**But he has his reasons…**

Ludwing- I DON'T CAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEE!

**Well, gosh. **

**JUMP CUT **

***with Iggy and Larry***

**Well you two teamed up before once, right?**

Iggy- Did we?

Larry- Whatever.

**I heard that you tried to once.**

Larry- OH, that one time we tried to team up.

**Well, tell us about it.**

Iggy- So, we were getting the cage…

Larry- WAIT! I have a flashback!

Iggy- Roll it, brother!

***FLASHBACK TRANSISTION***

Iggy- Alright, I have the cage ready and everything. Dad has the princess, right?

Larry- No, he's kidnapping her tomorrow.

Iggy- THEN WHY ARE WE HERE?

Larry- I wanted to team up and plan a beginning attack. Dad fails at everything else.

Iggy- Oh. Good idea.

Larry- Yeah, I know. Let's get the cage and get out of here. *turns around and bumps into Mario*

Mario and Larry- Sorry…IT'S YOU!

Iggy- *poker face*

Mario- What are you doing?

Larry- The real question is: What are YOU doing?

Iggy- OH SNAP! DISSED!

Mario- I was looking for Luigi.

Larry- What the heck is he going to be doing out here?

Iggy- Yeah!

Mario- *shrugs* Daisy told him to met her around here.

Iggy- So you're a stalker!

Mario- No!

Larry- Getting all up in people's business, huh?

Mario- NO!

Iggy- He's probably trying to stop their little leisure activities.

Larry- Can't a man get some space?!

Mario- *face palm*

Iggy- OR MAYBE HE WANTS HER FOR HIMSELF!

Larry- *gasps* YOU PLAYER!

Iggy- HOW COULD YOU?!

Larry- THINK ABOUT THE PRINCESS!

Iggy- *pretends to cry on Mario's shoulder* SHE LOVED YOU!

Larry- LOVED YOU!

Iggy- SHE TRUSTED YOU!

Larry- *pulls Mario by the shirt* TRUST!

Iggy- SHE CARED ABOUT YOU!

Larry- PREACH IT, BROTHER!

Mario- *pushes them away* Okay, let's just pretend that this never happened.

Iggy and Larry- *shrugs* Meh, okay.

Mario- What's with the cage?

*Iggy and Larry turn around*

Iggy- Entertainment…?

Larry- SHEESH! You sure are nosey!

Mario- Forget it. *begins to walk away*

Iggy- *flips over rock, Luigi is tied up in a man-made hole and he's squirming around* BWAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* I need to work on that.

Larry- We should have tied Mario up too.

Iggy- His brother will do.

*they turn around and Mario punches them both into the hole*

Mario- Pssh, leisure activities. *picks Luigi up and sets him out of the hole* I knew they were lying.

Luigi- Well, t-they lied about h-half of it.

Mario- *poker face*

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

**Wow…Just…Wow.**

Iggy- Yeah.

Larry- Everything was going so well until that plumber came along.

**JUMP CUT**

***with Wendy***

**Well then, let's hear your story. **

Wendy- Ugh. Okay. I have a flashback too, so just give me a minute. KAMEK! GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE!

Kamek- *sprinkles magic dust over the two*

***FLASHBACK TRANSITION***

Wendy- *with a music player* She's a maniac, MANIAC ON THE FLOOR! And she's dancing like she's never danced before!

*she runs over to a chair and pulls a lever that makes the pipe above her dunk water on her but it doesn't work*

Wendy- NO! I worked so hard on this performance! KAMEK!

Kamek- What?

Wendy- I need a servant to fix this pipe. Now.

Kamek- *sighs*

**LATER…**

Mario- This is a huge castle.

*Wendy is dancing in the corner*

Wendy- My shroom shake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like 'I have a Pure Heart, damn right, it's better than yours. I could give you, but I have to charge.' I know you want it…the thing that heals me. What the guys go crayzee for. They lose their minds, the way I find. *whispers and gives a seducing side glare* I think it's time.

La la la la la, drink it up. La la la la la, Count Bleck is waiting. La la la la la, drink it up. La la la la la, Mimi is waiting. My shroom shake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like 'I have a Pure Heart, damn right, it's better than yours. I could give you, but I have to charge.' Oh, once you get involved, everyone will cheer this way so you must maintain your health, same time maintain your halo. Just get the perfect stance, thrust the power within, then next his eyes are squint, and then he's lost the bet.

La la la la la, drink it up. La la la la la, Mr. L is waiting. La la la la la, drink it up. La la la la la, Diemento is waiting.

Mario- *cough*

Wendy- *turns around sharply* HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP ON ME!

Mario- Can we just fight?

Wendy- NO! I am simply MORTIFIED that YOU would walk up on me like that! *walks closer to him* Tell me, *grabs his shirt* what is my best feature?

Mario- Okay, I'm done here. *flicks her away*

Wendy- FINE! I'll just…*notices that Mario is a plumber* WAIT! I NEED YOU!

Mario- No you don't. *walks away*

Wendy- NO! DARLING, PLEASE! *puts back of hand on forehead in dramatic position* Don't leave me here! I was born to be a star! I want to live in Sunshine Hills, where all the stars live!

Mario- You'll survive. *walks into another room and grabs key to Bowser's room*

Wendy- Jerk.

***FLASHBACK TRANISION***

**You guys scare me…**

Wendy- It's in the blood. *smiles*

**JUMP CUT**

***with Lemmy***

**We're almost done here. Just, tell me your experience and I can go.**

Lemmy- My story? Well, it all started a while back when dad had set me by one of the final castles.

It was a nice day and I was just reading a book…upside down. It's much more funny to read Three Little Koopas backwards and upside down. Anyway, I saw this guy. He was wearing red and I remembered my dad told me something about guys who wear red. *leans in closer to camera* They're all insane. Bonkers. Mad with power.

So, I decided to have a little fun with this guy. I took my wand and made these little bouncy balls appear. I was still upside down, mind you, so I kept hitting the ground every time I tried to throw a ball. He thought I was pretty messed up in the head.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

It was funny to see my enemy actually care about me. "Do you like pie?" I asked.

He thought it was a weird question, so he asked why did I need to know.

I hit him with a pie.

Totally worth it.

He was enraged at that moment and practically stomped me back into my shell. He left to get the key to Bowser's door. Little did he know that I set up a bucket filled with water on the door frame. I heard him yell and I had myself a laugh.

Now that was totally worth it.

* * *

**See? I had WAY too much fun with that one. But, I loved writing it. I came up with the parody all by myself and I know that part of the song is missing. I couldn't come up with anything for that part. I hope you liked reading this part even though it's WAY too...everywhere, but maybe you like everywhere.**

**TO: Alpha Darkness-**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't too serious with this one, but one-shots are meant to be everywhere, I guess.**

**TO: Readers-**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review with an idea for a one-shot and it will get posted when I get an idea for it. Give me a character name (or a couple), give me a small plot, and I fill in the gaps. **

**Click my profile for more stories that I've written and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013**


	5. Chapter 5 - To: iamsoproh

**Chapter 5 – Stupid Cupid!**

"Excuse me, Cupid, but what do you think you're doing?"

Cupid grabbed his bow and arrows with little feathers and hearts decorated around them. He looked up at his master. "Nothin', just doing my job."

His master boomed, "It's mid-summer! Valentine's Day is long gone!"

Cupid got down on his stomach and hid in the clouds. He put on sunglasses and took aim.

"Love stops for no one."

_**YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_

***MEANWHILE, IN THE BATCAVE – OH – I MEAN, BEANBEAN KINGDOM***

Prince Peasley was walking along side the Mario Bros., who were here on account of the numerous reports of pipes breaking and leading to alternate dimensions, such as: Boston, New York, L.A., London, Morocco, and North Korea. Sadly, most people who used those pipes have gone missing, so, a moment of silence for them…

…

…

Moment over.

"I'm glad you came. These warp pipes were getting way out of hand," The young prince stated.

The brothers nodded. Luigi leaned over to Mario and whispered, "When are we going to tell him that we're not really plumbers?"

Mario hushed him, "Sh. We're getting paid."

Sometime later, a loud BOOM was heard. The sky was slit and an oblong object shot out, heading straight for Peasley's, erm, bottom.

"I do hope that you two can – ERK"

First pain shot through his body as the arrow began to fade. He stood there, not sure of what to do. Then, something else consumed him. Something he couldn't describe off the bat.

Luigi turned to look at him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Peasley looked up at Luigi and a mad smile formed on his face. "Have I ever told you that your eyes are like diamonds? Really, really blue diamonds?"

Luigi stood back, but to Peasley, all he saw was glitter around Luigi. Then, 80s-90s music started playing in his head.

_I wanna know what love is…_

_I want you to show me._

Luigi gulped, "Uh, prince?"

"Yes, my little green bear?"

Luigi blinked. Mario tried his best to hold back the laughter.

***MEANWHILE, AT OLYMPUS OR SOME KIND OF GENERIC PLACE WHERE GODS LIVE***

"I think I shot the wrong person…" Cupid stood up.

"WHAT?! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS HAVE YOU EVER SHOT THE WRONG PERSON!"

Cupid looked over at his raging master. "Yeah, but, I couldn't see! Cloud Guy made too many clouds!"

"NO EXCUSES! YOU HAVE TO REVERSE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! GO!"

Cupid looked up, starting to protest, but the cloud broke in half, and Cupid was sent hurtling down to the world below him.

***BACK IN BEANBEAN KINGDOM***

"What?"

Mario repeated himself, "I said, Prince Peasley has been acting pretty strange around my brother and I just want to know what's wrong."

Peasley wrapped himself around Luigi, nuzzling his face in Luigi's neck. Luigi tried to pry him off, but it was no use. The prince latched on well and refused to let go.

"Oh," the woman behind the counter of the pharmacy said, "That's the work of Cupid himself. I should know." The lady then began to reminisce on the days when she was younger and more carefree; the days when she could move around more and date whoever she wanted to, because daddy had money. Ah, yes, those days where she could go from man to man. But those days were over now. Now she was 67, and had no money left, so all she could do was sit behind a counter and attend to the needs of some 32 year old mustachioed man.

"Hello?" Mario waved his hand in front of the old lady's face.

"Oh, right." The lady continued, "In order to undo what has been done, you have to travel to the highest mountain in this world. Then, you will have to confront Cupid himself, and ask for the antidote."

**SO, THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!**

**MARIO LED THE HIS BROTHER AND THE LOVE-STRUCK PRINCE THROUGH A PERILOUS JOURNEY THROUGH DARK CAVES FULL OF BEASTS AND STUFF. THEN, THEY HAD TO SAIL ACROSS THE FORBIDDEN SEA, FILLED WITH EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE MERMAIDS (OF WHICH SEDUCED LUIGI NUMEROUS TIMES, BUT FAILED, BECAUSE PRINCE PEASLEY FOUGHT THEM OFF). THEN, AT LAST, THE THREE FINALLY REACHED THE TALLEST MOUNTAIN IN THE WORLD.**

The three climbed it and reached the very top without me going into detail because lazy author is lazy.

"Cupid, you say?" The master rubbed his beard in thought. "I sent him down to correct his mistake nearly two hours ago."

"WHAT?!" Mario and Luigi shouted with frustration, while Prince Peasley was too busy playing with Luigi's hair.

"Yes. Now, leave!"

And the three were kicked off the cloud in a high-larous fashion. They landed perfectly though, because lazy author is still very lazy.

**AND SO, THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES! THE RUSH TO MEET WITH CUPID HIMSELF BEGINS!**

Just imagine it while listening to Benny Hill music. I don't have the will power to explain it all.

***LATER…***

"There he is!" Luigi pointed at his target, then ran.

"Wait for me, darling!" Peasley called out and ran after him.

"I'll…just…leave it…to you guys," Mario panted, tired from running half way across the world and back.

Luigi tackled Cupid to the ground. "WHERE'S THE ANTIDOTE?"

Cupid pushed the possibly-not-really-a-plumber off him and brushed off the dust from his toga. "Calm down, man. I got it right here." Cupid pulled out a plunger and placed it in his bow.

Peasley looked up at the two men and laughed nervously. "Boys, we can handle this." He then posed, "There's enough of me to go around."

***3 HOURS LATER***

"I'm sorry I wasn't in control of my actions, Luigi," the prince apologized.

"It's alright. You weren't that much of a bother."

The two smiled and made friendships with each other until Peasley remembered that Luigi shook his butt in front of his face that one time to mock him. The two then remained a safe distance away from each other.

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

"What are you doing now, Cupid?"

Cupid got down on his belly once more, "Making love."

_**YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**_

The arrow was fired, but whose butt did it hit this time?

* * *

**The song is: I want to know what love is - By Foreigner **

**Anyway, I started this fan fic way back when I didn't know how to spell Dimentio, so don't give me any sass about it. I can't change it because I'll have to find the document again and edit it and it's a real pain in the arse. **

**So, this is a crack fic. I officially have no idea where I'm going with this story anymore. **

**This was inspired by fan art that I saw of Luigi and Peasley being a couple. I NOPE'd them from ever being a thing long ago, but, it came in handy for this. **

**Again, leave any ideas for what I should write about next in your reviews if you want. **

**Click my profile for more stuff by me, about me, and just plain me. Leave a review, favorite, follow, PM me for any info, and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
